Exchange Students
by Michellebelle
Summary: title says it all. it is about Harry and His gang attening a school in Canada and learning about trust and friend ship. Two OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Exchange students?" Emma-Leigh could not believe that she was hearing this. "We are having exchange students?" Emma-Leigh was talking on the phone to her best friend, Michelle who had heard it from on of their friends.

"Yes Emma-Leigh, we are getting exchange students. They are coming for a half a year. And then we have the choice to go to their school for a half a year, or we can stay here."

"Where is this place?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in England I think. They are coming in one week. Just think hot guys from a foreign school with accents."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Do I even have to answer that?"

"No! Ok so, a week? Wow! How many? Guys? Girls?"

"Wow! Slow down. Ok I think that there are a few guys…"

"Nice try! You so know and now you are going to tell me or I am going to have to…"

"Ok…ok! I will tell. I even know their names! Anyways, we have the lovely, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, And Ronald Weasley. As for girls we have Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. So 5 people in all. Neat thing is that they don't have an acting program thing over there so that is what they are looking forward to that the most and us as insiders to the lovely acting program are naturally to be their guides"

"And you know all of this just from talking to…?"

"Ha-ha that is the funny thing. I well accidentally went to the school and well casually asked them if I could do it and then they said that I would need help so I just knew that you would help me…"

"Hell yes! I would not turn down something like this."

"Yes! I knew I could count on you!"

**Yeah just a random idea that popped into my head. Welcome to the world of me and Emma. Yes this will be based on our life and the characters are all belonging to me (in the case of my character) Emma, (in the case of her character) and of course. The lovely J.K. who owns all of the Harry Potter stuff. Including Draco…**


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since Michelle and Emma-Leigh had talked on the phone with each other. As the "guides" for the students that have to go and pick them up at the 'airport' (something commonly used by muggles for long travel). The student from Hogwarts had to travel the muggle way since it was so far away. Too far for brooms and none of them really wanted to chance apparation because Ron was still not perfect at it. Hermione and Harry were perfectly fine with the air plains but Ron and Ginny were a bit sceptical.

"how do they stay up?" Ron asked while in line to board.

"they...they just do" this answer seemed to satisfy Ginny but Ron looked scared still. So Hermione broke into a long explanation about aerodynamics. Draco stayed as far away from this group as possible.

"_why did I get sent with these people? Just because I turned 'good' does not mean that I will be friends with the dream team. They still tried as much as possible to avoid him so now I will return the favour." _

The plane ride was rather long and Ron kept looking below him to see if they were still in the air. As they neared the airport, Ron again began to shake when they started to descend.

"this is kind of scary"

"oh relax Ron." Said Hermione absently "there is nothing to worry about so you can stop worrying"

both Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of "did that just come out of Hermione's mouth?" because this was not what she usually said. They were about to speak when the pilot came on and told them to buckle for the landing.

"I wonder what it will be like there?" asked Ginny

"we are kind of already 'there'." Stated Harry. "but I get what you mean." He said quickly seeing the look on her face. "but I don't know. Different then our school that is for sure. But I cannot imagine anybody being worse then professor Snape…" he added with a growl. Having recently defeated the Dark Lord, Harry got the chance to confront Snape about why he had killed Dumbledore. "_I had to. It was something that had to be done."_ With this Harry then turned to Malfoy and told him to do what he had to do. So Malfoy finally got to tell Snape that he had made his life a living hell and then he turned Snape to the dementors. And that was the end of the dark side (a/n I wish it was that simple)

"Harry? You ok?" Hermione asked him. Once again Harry had slipped into a dream state.

"yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about last year. Again" he added as a side note. It was all he seemed to think about now a day. It got really old really fast.

"Harry? Come on we have to get of now" Ginny said to him. They all, including Draco, were anxious getting off the plane.

Michelle and Emma-Leigh were waiting by the gate.

"I wonder when they are going to get here?" asked Emma-Leigh

"oh man soon" Michelle said annoyed. Both girls were also very anxious. They had the 'boy who lived' coming alone with most of the people who helped get rid of the dark forces. They had sat here not being able to do anything and now the most famous kids right now were coming here.

"is that them?" Emma-Leigh asked as a group of kids in Hogwarts uniforms crossed the port.

"I think so, shall we go and great them?"

"yes we shall" they both then crossed to the edge of the gate in plain view of the new students. "hello" Emma-Leigh called to them when they were within range. "we're your guides for your time here"

"I'm Michelle and this is Emma-Leigh. You are?" she asked as Draco stepped through the gate.

"I am Draco Malfoy and these are… (pointing to all of them) Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"nice to meet you all" Emma-Leigh said blushing a bit when she shook Harry's hand. Michelle in turn decided to hug all of them and only after then did Emma-Leigh join in (a/n ha-ha festival Emma?...lol) although she did beat Michelle in hugging Harry.

"nice to meet you all too" Harry said still blushing a bit after the hug Emma-Leigh gave him.

"you guys will be staying in a hotel that me and Emma-Leigh will be staying in as well. just to make sure that none of you make any mistakes or break any rules " Michelle turns to Emma-Leigh. "we will make sure that none of you get in _too_ much trouble"

"ok so shall we get going and you guys can tell me all about yourselves" Emma-Leigh said getting a bit more excited" _this is going to be one fun year_ she thought to herself. All throughout the car ride they talked about Hogwarts and there lives in England. It was rather interesting. Once they got to the hotel, and unpacked they all went down to the common room. The dorms were split into the girls and the boys and Emma-Leigh and Michelle in a separate one. Which was decked out in all their favourite things. On Emma's side there was millions of pictures of Clay Aiken including one that she got signed when she went to his concert. Along with many posters of her favourite bands all moving. The room was covered with chalk board paint. Red, blue, pink, black, and every shade between. In the corner was a giant box of chalk of every colour. The ceiling was bewitched to look like what ever the girls wanted. There was a switch that they could choose what they wanted. On Michelle's side there were tons of random picture of landscape and abstract pictures. As well as many drawings that people made her.

"wow" was all either of them said at first. This room was a dream. They both had huge beds. The blankets were neon colours. Michelle's blue and Emma's pink. The pillows were black silk. The floor was silver and fluffy. There was a chair with writing all over it in Emma's corner and a couch in Michelle's. the shelves were filled with cd's (a/n for my purpose wizards or Emma and Michelle know about cd's and use them all the time) and there was a note. "_welcome to your new home. Over the next 5 months you will live here together and get along. When the six months is up you will have to choice to go to Hogwarts. You will find a similar room over there. This house is full of many secrets. Enclosed is a map of it and all its secrets. Including how it looks like a normal hotel to muggles. Enjoy this time as it might never happen again" _

"wow" Michelle said again "secrets? I wonder what that…" but she was cut off by Emma's scream. She was looking over the map. "what!"

"WE HAVE A POOL AND A DANCE FLOOR AND OMG! This is amazing." Just as Emma had said there was a pool, and dance floor, as well as a bath room as big as a pool. This house was equipped with everything that they could ever dream of. "lets go down and share this with everyone" and they both raced down the stairs. All of the others were already in the common room. They were just as stunned as Michelle and Emma were.

"this is so amazing" said Ginny. Draco was looking around like he was out of place. He had said hardly anything on the ride over. So it was weird when he asked them all about themselves.

"we never found out anything about you guys." Harry agreed with Draco. "time for you guys to spill"

"Emma? You want to start?"

"sure. Ok so me and Michelle are in our 7th year like you guys. I am a registered animagus. A cat, a calico cat in fact. And Michelle is one too, she is a wolf, silver. It matched her hair last year when we learned how to do it. Both of us are pure-blood descents. She is the top of the potions here and I am the top of defence against the dark arts. We both are really good but those are out best. We are both in the acting class and do very well in that. We have known each other for over a year now and it has been great. Michelle changes her hair colour more then I change my mind." They all stared at Michelle whose hair right now was bright pink with purple in it. She shrugged her shoulder and Emma kept going. "we were really excited to know that you guys were coming. And you are going to get to be in all…" this conversation lasted until about 2 am when Michelle finally looked at her watch and almost screamed..

"yikes! We all have to get up early because we have to go and get our school stuff"

"how early?" asked Ginny.

"like 10!" they all laughed at Michelle but decided to go to bed anyways. Emma and Michelle talked for another 2 hours and went through all the little secrets in their room, including all the cd's. about 5 in the morning the house finally fell silent.

**Ok so this is ch 2…yeah having much fun writing this fic. Yes I spoiled myself but hey….I am allowed to have one fic where I do this? lol…anyways...R&R please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Michelle..? Michelle…? MICHELLE! GET YOUR BUTT…"

"what?"

"time to get out of bed because we have to go"

"but is it like…ten in the morning…too early."

"oh no you don't. everybody else is already up and ready to go. They even made breakfast for us." Michelle still did not move. "Fine then I will have to go and get Draco and get him to wake you up.

"what makes you think that I would care if you did that?"

"I saw that way that you have been looking at him. You so want him"

"I want to snog him. That is all."

"I still think he would be able to get you out of bed. But if you really don't care then I will go and get him for you." Emma-Leigh then made for the door but never made it there for the "sleeping" Michelle had jumped on her.

"oh no you don't!"

"glad to see you are up and out of bed now." Michelle grumbles at Emma-Leigh.

"I will get you for that. You just wait." Both girls then made their way down to the kitchen, stopping only to see that they still looked pretty.

"good morning everybody." Michelle said a little to preppy for first thing in the _morning_. "how did everybody sleep?" the morning dragged on with more chatter. Everybody know knew all the favorite colors from everybody else. At 11 it was time to got to _The Alley_, where they would all get their schoolbooks and whatever else they needed. The way there was filled with talk of the up coming year. All the Hogwarts student were really interested in how BSS worked.

"you see, " Michelle began "we don't have houses. We just have boys and girls' dorms in each year, our headmaster wanted us to stay united. We used to have houses way back in our first year but after that then the school board decided to stay together, and now we have this. And I kinda like it better!"

"but then what about Quidditch?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all asked at the same time. Emma-Leigh now took over the story.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that " she giggled and continued "we normally play just against other schools. But this year we made another team that will travel and compete against other schools, including Hogwarts."

"who is this "best of the best" team?" asked Draco.

"well me and Michelle are. I am one of the chasers. I am normally a seeker but we have a better seeker this year." She looked at Harry making him blush "Harry? Would you like to be on the team?"

"I would love to"

"what about the rest of us?" Ginny asked

"oh you are all on it" Michelle said with a grin.

"but I don't want to be" said Hermione "I hate Quidditch"

"ok then " Michelle said "who will replace her?" Michelle and Emma-Leigh looked at each other and in unison they both said "ROBYN!"

"who is Robyn?" Ron asked

"she is a friend our ours. On of the best beaters in the whole world."

"so what position will the rest of us be playing?" Ron asked

"well seeing as how we have three seekers our presence, we have to do a bit of shuffling. But we will leave that for now. You, Ron, will now be playing beater if you don't mind. Michelle would not give up the position, so we had to switch you."

"I have never played a beater before. But yeah that is cool"

"Robyn will teach you."  
"so that leaves me and Malfoy as chasers as well?" Ginny asked again

"yeah I hope you don't mind…"

"not at all. I like chaser" Ginny said and Draco agreed.

"ok cool. Oh yeah, there is a secret pitch out in the back of the hotel. When we get back I will give a candy to anyone who can get the quaffel through the hoops"

"you are so on!" Draco said smiling. Michelle smiled right back.

The rest of the day was rather fun. Shoping was really fun. They all really enjoyed it. They ran into Robyn in the joke store and she said she might drop by tomorrow to help out Ron. It was 5 before they got home and they were all really tired. So they had dinner and then Michelle brought up the candy thing again

"so who wants to try?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody stared at Michelle. No body knew what to say to her. Everybody had just kind of "forgot" about her little challenge. No body really wanted to ply her. She seemed like the kind of person who would not give up until she won.

"Awe come on Mich, it is really late and everybody is really…" the smirking Draco then cut of Emma-Leigh.

"Thanks Emma but I can take it from here." He turned to Michelle "tomorrow at noon, you are on! And don't go easy on me. I know what I am doing. And just to make this a little more interesting, lets make a better prize for the winner."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Michelle said smirking back at him. She was rather good at smirking herself.

"If I win, you have to be my house elf for one whole day. (Hermione was about to say something that sounded a lot like welfare or something but Harry shushed her) and if you win, I will dye my_ Sacred_,_ Blonde_, _Malfoy_ hair, black."

"Ok you are on. But not black. I choose the color ok?" Michelle asked. _This is going to be good_ she thought.

"Ok fine, but," it seemed as if he was about to set some sort of boundary, but Michelle gave him a sceptical look and he accepted. Then Michelle and Draco stood up and shook on it.

"Tomorrow should be interesting" Emma-Leigh said to no one in particular.

Everybody was awake the next morning by 10 ("early again" complained Michelle) breakfast was done by 10:30 and at 11 the doorbell rang.

"Who would come this early in the morning?" Emma-Leigh asked

"I don't know" Michelle said as she got up to answer the door "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" fan girl scream 

"WHAT!" Emma-Leigh screamed from the kitchen "who is it!" just then a streaming figure came into view and Emma-Leigh screamed the same was Michelle did. "ROBYN!"

"Yes Emma-Leigh it is I" Robyn said excitedly

"You came!" Michelle said after she got her breath back.

"Yes of course I came. How could I miss the chance to see you guys! Hey," she said turning to the rest of the group. "I am Robyn. I also go to your school and." She said looking at Ron. "I think I am looking forward to it" Draco then decided it was time for people to pay attention to him.

"Hello, my name is Draco. I am very pleased to meet you. You may have heard of my father…"Draco stopped suddenly due to the fact that Robyn and Emma-Leigh had burst out laughing. Apparently both of them had looked at Michelle and found that very amusing. You see, Michelle was the only one paying attention to what Draco was saying. In fact to others looked positively bored. "Sorry, I don't find that funny." He said offensively.

"Oh no not you. Just something else." She added looking at Michelle and giggling again. "Really it is not you"

"No matter" Draco said unfazed by the sudden our bursts. "Are you staying to play Quidditch?"

"Yes I think I am. Someone has to teach Ron how to play beater. Ummm? Which one of you is Ron?" she asked looking from Ron to Harry.

"I am" said Ron a little timid

"Oh cool. Well I am here to teach you the art of beating. It is rather fun" if Michelle was not mistaken Robyn seemed to lush just a bit as she said this.

"Well then shall we get going?" Ginny asked impatiently. She had been surprisingly quite through out this whole thing. "My name is Ginny by the way. And this is Harry" she said pointing at each of them "and Hermione. It is really nice to meet you!" the others agreed. Before anyone else could get any words in Ginny spoke again "shall we go now?"

"Yes I think we shall" Draco said and lead the way out to the hidden pitch.

Upon arriving on the pitch, all of them, even Hermione, gasped. It was the most impressive. It was huge with seats with nice royal blue coverings. Murmurs were heard from all of them.  
"Like it?" Michelle asked everybody

"Like it? Like it! I LOVE IT!" Ginny screamed. It was like nothing that anyone had seen before. It was even better then the pitch that the Quidditch World Cup.

"Well we do pride ourselves on this. It is the national sport for the Canadian Magical community a/n I wish" Michelle stated

"Ok so moving on, how are we going to do this?" Emma-Leigh asked Michelle.

"I don't know. I guess Ron and Robyn could go down there and practice holding the bat and hitting the Bludger. Draco seemed a bit disappointed at this. "And the rest of us will go over here and pass around the Quaffel. After that we can all come back here and watch Michelle and Draco battle. Sound good?"

"Yes! Lets go already!" Michelle said. So Harry, Draco, Ginny, Emma-Leigh and Michelle went to the left side of the pitch and Robyn and Ron went to the right side. Hermione went to the sidelines and started to read one of the new books that she found in the library (_Secrets of BSS)_ Robyn and Ron seemed to be getting along very well a/n ;)

"Ok so basically all you have to do is hit it right?" Robyn asked Ron. Ron nodded in response. "Well you are wrong." Ron looked at her sceptically. "If all you had to do was hit it then everybody would be a beater, right?" Ron nodded again "so there has to be a bit. And there is." Ron looked a little bit green "oh come on, it is not that hard and you never know you might just be a natural. We will never know until we try. Ok take the bat and I'm going to throw a normal ball at you. We might just hurt somebody if we try with a bludger right away. Ok now when I throw it at you, hit it right back at me, ok?" Ron nodded and stood there ready for the ball. Although it looked a little bit like he was going to pass out. Robyn threw that ball and he almost hit it…if he had been back about 20 feet. He swung at the ball and it went straight at him but he somehow missed. "Ok. That is alright. It was only the first time. You'll get it next time" but sadly he did not. Nor did he get it the 14th time either. "Oh come in Ron. You can do it! You always look away when the ball is coming for you. You know what happens when you look away?" on instinct he looked at his feet. Robyn grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. "See this is what happens. People miss when they look away." She winked at him and went back to the pile of balls. "Now this time, don't look away!" Again Robyn threw the ball at him but this time he hit it but it only went about 2 feet in front of him. Again they tried, only 7 times though. "Seems we have another problem, you need to hit it a little harder ok?" he nodded, again, secretly hoping that she would kiss him again. "Be aggressive…like this" and she did not disappoint Ron. She grabbed him and snogged him, but this time it was harder and on the lips because this time he was looking at her. "Ok now can you do that?" bad choice of words. Ron grabbed her and snogged her back. "Ok," she said after the broke apart, blushing a bit. "But this time, we will try this new approach of aggressiveness on the ball ok?" she blushed again and he smiled at her at nodded. She once again threw the ball at Ron but this time he hit it and hard. So hard that is soared to the other end of the pitch where Michelle screamed "KEEP THE BALL ON YOUR OWN END" followed by screaming and then Michelle threw it back. Robyn was to busy hugging Ron to notice it fly back. "Ok so now are you ready to try and hit a real bludger?" Ron again nodded. It seems that in Robyn's presence, he looses his voice.

Meanwhile down at the other end of the pitch, the others were already in a mini battle. Michelle was the keeper and everybody else was splint into two teams. Harry/Emma-Leigh and Ginny/Draco. The goal was to try and get the ball into the keeper's rings. The trick is that they were not using a normal quaffel. But a little ball that is used in the muggle sport tennis. Thus making it a lot harder to pass and shoot and harder for Michelle to block. The game was going quite well. Ginny had scored all of her teams goals and Harry and Emma-Leigh had scored 2 goals each. Draco could not pass or put it through the rings. The score at this point in the game was tied, 4/4. Everyone was getting tired and Michelle and Draco still had their competition. So everyone agreed that the next goal wins. The game went on a little more fierce then before. Ginny had the ball for a little while and the passed to Draco who took the all and was soaring to the rings when Michelle was hit with a red ball that came from the other end of the pitch. She was so distracted that Draco got right passed her and scored the winning goal.

"DAMNIT" Michelle, Emma-Leigh and Harry all yelled. "KEEP IT ON YOU OWN END!" Michelle screamed back.

"Game over" Draco said sweetly.

**And so another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it. I don't know when the next one will be because my comp is broken AGAIN! Damn thing. But I am going to try to work on my other fics too. **


End file.
